RWBY: Half-Life
by xeroangels
Summary: Our first fanfic of RWBY. AU wherein teams RWBY and JNPR give their lives to save Remnant and the legacy they leave behind. Leave a review and Enjoy!


The sky is cloudless, starless, and the broken moon's light feebly pierces the shadows. Darkness dominates the expanse.

The forest is swallowed by the night, the shards of light somehow just barely illuminating the clearing below it. Dark greens and browns are painted with a mix of white and crimson. Further in the woods, screams pierce the trees, their intensity rising, and the echoes of battle ring as an accompaniment of sorts. A small girl donning a tattered red hood and cloak trembles in fear as she tries to comprehend the archaic scene. Her face turns pale when she spots a familiar figure, though her always white dress is now liberally dyed in dark crimson.

"Weiss!? OH MY GOD NO! WEISS!", the red-hooded girl screams.

The girl in her crimson stained dress doesn't respond, and seeing this, the red-hooded girl begins limping towards her unmoving friend.

She finds her, but not all of her.

Another girl, blonde hair set ablaze as if the sun were her crown, violently throws punches into the shadows of the woods, her fists sending blazing stars and flecks of red into the darkness. What follows are explosions and nonhuman wails. Clinging for dear life on the sun-crowned girl's back is yet another girl. The tears streaming down her face are mixed with blood, making some of her ebony hair cling to her face. Her eyes are squeezed shut, though the rest of her face seems to be set in fearful resolution.

"RUBY, GET WEISS, NOW! WE HAVE TO MOVE!" The yellow haired girl's flames are beginning to putter out.

"B-but Yang, she's… She's…" The hooded girl is visibly trembling.

"R-ruby… It's okay. I think I can still hear her breathing… But we have to hurry." The black haired girl says urgently.

Hearing this, the girl removes her hood and cloak and carefully wraps it around her friend's body, and then briefly cradles her in her arms before picking her up by the backs of her knees and middle of her back.

The blonde's flames are extinguished and blood runs liberally down her arms, one supporting the girl on her back and the other hanging limp. The four girls nod to each other, and begin running in the opposite direction of the darkness.

The moon illuminates them as they make it to the clearing. Shadows move through the surrounding trees. Growls begin to echo through the empty space, and shadows flit through the clearing's boundaries.

There is one singular thought running through the minds of the four girls standing in the center.

"Today is probably their last day together", they all think simultaneously, though they don't know it.

The now hoodless girl with her dark red hair shining in the moonlight looks at her friends with eyes like the steel of a finely honed blade. Her resolution has not faded. There are still things that need to be done. The two understand, and the girl in her arms begins to stir.

The center of the clearing begins to glow as Grimm crawl into the crimson dyed grass. The four are beaten, they are broken, and they are dying.

But they most certainly will not go down without a fight.

The center of the clearing blazes with light.

The Grimm flood out of the forest.

And the four, illuminated by the very semblance of their soul, charge into battle.

Today marks the 10th anniversary of teams RWBY and JNPR's passing. The two teams, renowned, acknowledged, and recognized by the 4 academies of Remnant, met a tragic but truly heroic end during an unforeseen massive outbreak of Grimm in the southern extremes of Vale. According to surviving teams and witnesses, large groups of extremely dangerous Grimm suddenly surfaced in the area. Due to the sheer amount of Grimm and the emergence of multiple rare and feared species, many teams were sent in order to contain them and beat back the outbreak. Alongside renowned Headmaster Ozpin, his assistant Glynda Goodwitch, and the rest of the distinguished teachers of Beacon academy were teams RWBY and JNPR, who earned their place beside them in the battlefield thanks to their efforts during the scandal and civil war devised by Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick, two infamous criminals who had turned the Faunus group "White Fang" from a peaceful pro-faunus organization to an unruly misrepresentation of the will of our beloved faunus citizens. Many teams from all 4 schools owe their lives to RWBY and JNPR thanks to their leadership, coordination, tenacity, and courage to face the overwhelming odds despite the suddenness of the situation. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren have left a lasting legacy through the lives of their comrades and the lives they saved. They are immortalized in our hearts as heroes, and as wonderful huntresses and huntsmen whose spirits continue to protect us in our battle against the darkness.


End file.
